


Hvad er du (what are you)

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Series: Den lille Havfrue [2]
Category: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen, The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, and questions, in which the mermaid adjusts to land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: I am my father’s child, her hands say / I am grandmother’s talesor:the little mermaid, named and bleeding, adjusts





	Hvad er du (what are you)

what are you, the men ask  
with their eyes  
on her legs  
and their hands  
on her waist  
  
she cocks her head  
doesn’t speak  
                (I gave my tongue to be here, her eyes say)  
                (I gave my prince, too)  
  
what are you, the fishermen ask  
her hands on their nets  
bursting with fish  
the water red around her  
  
she laughs  
doesn’t speak  
                (I am my father’s child, her hands say)  
                (I am grandmother’s tales)  
  
what are you, the washwomen ask  
the soapy water  
crinkling their skin  
soaking her only dress  
  
she cracks open seven oysters  
one for each mouth  
and gifts them the pearls  
                (share this with me, her smile says)  
                (thank you)  
  
what are you, the prince’s mother asks  
a scowl on her lips  
the princess-turned-queen’s hand on her arm  
  
she doesn’t smile  
and the queen wraps  
her feet  
in fresh bandages  
                (You’re welcome here, the blood on her hands says)  
  
who are you, asks the boy  
his hands  
worn and calloused  
  
she slips her feet  
into the sea  
                My name is Dawn, her hands say  
                the queen laughs  
                her hands in her hair  
  
And the kingdom watches  
the silent woman  
and her wild hair  
fit into their world  
as the sun sinks  
into the blood red sea  
  
\- there was a voice lost, here, but in royal blood and mermaid’s tears, another was found


End file.
